Endogenous opiates participate in the neuroendocrine regulation of gonadotropin secretion. Its participation in the development of sexual maturation is unknown. We will study by 24 hour pulsatile studies the secretion of luteinizing hormone and before and after opiate blockade in normal short boys and those with constitutional delay of adolescence.